1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional circuit component, a method of making the three-dimensional circuit component, and a physical-quantity measuring instrument with the three-dimensional circuit component.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional circuit component is usable in electronic devices, physical-quantity measuring instruments and other devices.
A typical example of a physical-quantity measuring instrument using a three-dimensional circuit component is, for instance, an infrared detector in which electronic components such as an IC chip and a capacitor are mounted on a block integrally formed from a synthetic resin and a three-dimensional circuit is formed using an MID molding substrate technique in order to establish an electrical connection of the electronic components and terminals or the like (Patent Literature 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,074).
In the infrared detector of Patent Literature 1, the three-dimensional circuit includes adjacent electrically-conductive patterns that are formed on a surface of the resin block to be exposed.
In the typical arrangement described in Patent Literature 1, since the electrically-conductive patterns of the three-dimensional circuit are exposed outside, problems such as a short-circuit and a decrease in withstand voltage are likely to be caused when a foreign substance contacts with adjacent ones of the electrically-conductive patterns.
When the block on which the three-dimensional circuit and the electronic components are provided is covered by a metal case, the block and the metal case need to be sufficiently distanced from each other for avoiding contact between the electrically-conductive patterns and the metal case, which results in an increase in the device size.